Frostfell
Category:Live Events Category:Timelines "Frostfell is coming, the vulrich's getting fat! Please to put a copper in the old gnome's hat!" from a popular Qeynos children's Frostfell rhyme It's Frostfell Time in Norrath, again! Song fills the air, Norrathians bustle to purchase that special gift and all the fixing for their feast, and those Frostfell Elves are out in force once more, bring cheer and gifts of the season to one and all. Heck, even Lord Nagafen wants in on the festivities! Frostfell is the Live Event for December, originally run in 2005, in celebration of the Winter Solstice (or Christmas, if you prefer). Snowball Fights! Scattered about the city zones you will find harvestable stacks of snowballs. Gather them to get a stack of 20 Snowballs. When you target a mob, or another player, and use the snowball you will throw a snowball at the target causing them to run one of several different animations including shaking a fist at the thrower or being knocked down! Get your guild together for a Frostfell party and have a snowball fight contest! ''WARNING!!! Hitting a Fae with a snowball while they are flying will knock them out of the sky, possibly causing death! While this may seem hilarious to non-Fae it would be in very poor taste.'' Rumor says that this was fixed just before it went live. Confirmation needed. 2005: The Tale of the Gigglegibber Grump The 2005 Frostfell storyline dealt with the case of the Gigglegibber Grump. This quest line can be started in Qeynos Harbor or West Freeport. Unfortunately, this quest series is NOT a part of the 2006 Frostfell patch. It will remain here for historical interest only #The Tale of the Gigglegibber Grump ##Unlocking the Elfin Lord ##*Gigglegibber Mayor ##*Gigglegibber Melodies ##*Making Coins ##*Subterranian Underwater Vessel #Removing the Grump 2006: A Frostfell Favor with apologies to Charles Dickens The 2006 Frostfell storyline centers upon the NPC, Mr. McScroogle. 2 In Qeynos Harbor, West Freeport, and Kelethin {outside Jysolin's Pub not far from Granite Hills Acorn Lift), visit the giant Frostfell Tree and find a magic wardrobe! As in Narnia, you step through (click) the wardrobe to be transported to the Frostfell Wonderland Village! Find Mr. McScroogle on an island at the back of the village and, when you talk to him, you are transported to his home AS HIM! You will be visited by 3 ghosts of Frostfell past, present and future. *A Frostfell Favor Additional Quests available in each city *Kelethin: *#A Gigglegibber's Work Is Never Done (by a Gigglegibber) (Kelethin) *#Feelin' Gifty in Kelethin! *North Qeynos: *#A Gigglegibber's Work Is Never Done (by a Gigglegibber) (North Qeynos) *#Feelin' Gifty in Qeynos! *South Freeport: *#A Gigglegibber's Work Is Never Done (by a Gigglegibber) (South Freeport) *#Feelin' Gifty in Freeport! Gifts and Games *Gifting Day **Speak to Gardy Giftgiver in Frostfell Wonderland Village each day for a free House Item. *New game for Frostfell 2006 (introduced with Live Update #30) 1: **Gigglegibber Enterprises Presents: Frostfell Candycane Grab'n'Tag Credits *1 EQ2 Players Live Update #30 Preview *2 SOE Podcast #10